First and Last
by The Sky Warrior aka Rachel
Summary: After Having a first and Last kiss with one true love will history repats its course? Its starts off a Taiora and ends up a Yamora. Rated PG for carracter death PLEASE R/R
1. Default Chapter

First and Last  
  
By: The Sky Warrior aka Rachel  
  
5yrs. ago (16 yrs. old)  
  
It was like no other night. Sora could remember everything. Taichi had planned a big party for her 16th birthday. The night had began perfectly. The Sky was filled with stars that seemed to lighten up the night. Taichi had rented a cruise ship for the special evening. Afterwards everyone would head to a new expensive restaurant. She remembered Taichi asking her to dance to the sweet music making it the best moment of the evening. The night was wonderful and it seemed that nothing could go wrong. But Taichi had gotten a call from his parents telling him that Hikari had become ill and he needed to get home right away. Sora had walked him to the subway and told him how thankful she was. It was then that they shared their first...and last...kiss. It had started to rain then and they said their final goodbyes as he started to run to the subway. Then from the distance a silver car started to speed up. She could remember the sound of the screeching tires and the painful screams from her Taichi as it hit.  
  
She had run so far to get back to the restaurant where everyone waited and ate in celebration of her special night. When she arrived everyone watched in disbelief. The she stood covered in Tai's old blood that covered her white dress and the rain that fell from her forehead and all over her shaking body. "Ta...Tai....he's...de...dead!" she managed to say before breaking into tears and falling to her limp knees. Yamato came to her and held her in his arms trying to calm her down as she told him the whole story of the hit and run.  
  
A/N- Oh the suspense ^_^ Chapter 2 coming soon. Please r/r  



	2. First and Last Chapter 2

First and Last  
Chapter 2  
  
By: The Sky Warrior aka Rachel  
  
Present Day- 5 yrs. later (21 yrs. old)  
  
"Happy Birthday Sora!," shouted Yamato from down the hall while heading to class. "Thanks Matt!," she hollered back to him down the hall while heading to class. She had gotten accepted into the local college and was thrilled that Yamato and Mimi had also gotten accepted. It was great to go to school with them past High School. If only Tai had lived to do the same. She sighed. It had been on the same day five years ago that she had lost her best friend, and first love. She only hoped the party that night would go by smoothly.  
  
As 9:00 arrived Sora found herself looking up at the same restaurant they she had come to 5 yrs. ago. This time it was Yamato who had planned the party. "Hey Sora, Happy Birthday!" Yamato yelled to her from a table while rushing to greet her with a hug. "Hey Matt, thanks" she said while hugging him back and quickly looking around the restaurant for Mimi, Takeru, and Hikari. "Um, Matt where's Mimi, T.K and Kari?" "Mimi can't make it but she's stopping by your apartment later with Kari who's with her parents visiting Tai's grave, and T.K isn't feeling so well so I'm going to have to cut our dinner short 10 min.s and go check on him". "So its just us?" she asked while starting to blush a shade of pink. He smiled. "Its just us. You and me".  
  
"Well dinner was great Matt, Thank you, I had a excellent time" she said while kissing him softly on the cheek then turning to home. "Sora..." he whispered putting his hand on her shoulder softly. "Yes Matt?" she asked turning back around to face him. " Ai Shiteru. I can't live without you in my life. I felt like I could have just broken down when I held you in my arms that night we lost Tai. I just wanted to care for you and take you home, hold you in my arms and never let you go. And I know that you loved Tai and always will. I can't replace him Sora but Ai Shiteru, and I can't hide my feelings any longer" "Ai Shiteru too Matt, I always will love Tai, But I can't forget you Matt. I think I've always loved you." As they shared their first kiss the rain softly started to fall from the star filled night. "Wow, I um guess I better get to T.K." "Ja Ne Matt, thank you again" she whispered to him before giving him one last kiss goodnight. "Ja Ne Sora, your welcome." he whispered back to her then turning to the subway. As Yamato left, Sora saw a silver speed up from the distance coming to his direction. "Matt, nooooo I love you!!!!! I won't let this happen again!!!" she yelled throwing herself in the direction of the car. Yamato turned around to see Sora running and throwing herself at the car and pushing him away. As Yamato rolled to the side of the road his attention turned to Sora. She was lying completely still. Her head, as well as her entire body, was covered in blood. Her head was bleeding the most and Yamato could see the silver car driving away. As it turned the corner, Yamato ran to her side. "No Sora please wake up! I lost Tai, my best friend, I can't lose you, my one and true love" he whispered into her ear. Yamato who had never let anyone see his emotions started to cry. He just couldn't hold it in any longer. "Ai Shiteru, Sora. I need you" he said as a single tear fell from his eyes and landed softly on Sora's pale skinned forehead. As he moved to wipe away the tears from her he saw her eyes slowly start to open and adjust to the light from the full moon. "Sora, oh my God, Sora! Your awake!" he said while holding her tightly. "Matt?" "Sh, Baby I'm here, its going to be ok" "What happened?" "A car, it almost hit me but you jumped in front of it, why?" Sora smiled. "I can't lose you too Matt. I lost Tai, I won't, I can't, lose you! Ai Shiteru Matt. I couldn't stand having another first, and last, kiss" Ai Shiteru Sora Takenouchi." "And I you, Yamato Ishisda".  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
Readers Note: Did you understand it all? A lot of people I let read this lost the concept and I just wont to review it. The silver car killed Taichi. There was a silver car that almost killed Yamato. Yamato and Taichi were both leaving to take care of sick siblings. they both were walking to the subway. They ate at the same restaurant. And Taichi and Yamato both shared their first kiss with the same girl at the same in the rain. Get it now? Hope so. Well I hoped you liked it. Please review  
  
Japanese Meanings:  
Ai Shiteru- I love You  
Ja Ne- Goodbye   
  
  



End file.
